ctcworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranks
Party Details *A Party grants players the ability to: **Enter a Dungeon or a Shadow Mission with 1-8 people. ***Only the party leader is allowed to create the dungeon or the Shadow Mission. **Equally share all experience gained while in a party. ***This can be changed in Party Menu under the EXP-sharing Rule. **Use Party Quests to gain Gold and Experience as a party. ***Gold and EXP earned by Party Quests are shared equally throughout the entire party. **Create a Guild with a regular (not dungeon!) party that has exactly 5 members, with the designated guild leader as party leader. ***Extra Storage service is required to create a guild. **Chat privately to your party through the Party (chat) channel. **Play music with Jam Session in sync with other members of the party. **Activate Group Gestures for group idle animation equipment. *Party Healing will heal the player and party members nearby. *Production Skills's success rate is boosted with additional members. Member's Production Skill Ranks contribute as a total to the whole party. *Pressing Ctrl+P hides party advertisements from all players. *If a party member logs off or disconnects, they are automatically removed from that party. *If a party member changes channel, it will be broadcasted to other party members, however the game does not record party members within other channels. Creating a Party *Open the Friend/Party Window and press the 'Party' button. **Alternatively, you can use your 'Party' hotkey. "P" is the default *On the 'New Party' window, select the type of party you would like to create. **Only Regular Party can be used to create a guild. **Music Jam Band can only be created if you have the Jam Session action. **Dungeon type parties will be advertised in the '' section of the chat. ***This type of party is frequently used to sell items, as the party request is visible in all places on the same channel. *After selecting a type of party, **For Regular Party: ***Enter a Party Name ***Select a Party Size ***''(Optional)'' Enter a Password ***Decide whether if the party will be shown on the Party Board or not ****''(Optional)'' Select a Goal *****''(Optional)'' Select an Item ****''(Optional)'' Select party restrictions ***The party will stay up approximately 1 minute before closing. **For Dungeon: ***Enter the Dungeon Name ***Enter the Dungeon Level ***''(Optional)'' Enter some Info about the party ***Select a Party Size ***''(Optional)'' Enter a Password ***Decide whether if the party will be shown on the Party Board or not ****''(Optional)'' Select a Goal *****''(Optional)'' Select an Item ****''(Optional)'' Select party restrictions ***The party will stay open approximately 15 minutes before closing. ***The party's dungeon name, dungeon level, and description will be broadcasted all over the channel in the party message log periodically while the party is open. ****Hiding Party Channel will completely disable party ads from appearing. **For Music Jam Band: ***Knowledge of the 'Jam Session' Action ***The party will stay up approximately 1 minute before closing. *Click 'Form a Party' to complete your party creation Joining a Party *To join a party, simply click a party advertisement over the player's head. **If the party has selected to be advertised on the Party Board, you can join the party from the Party Board. **If the party is full, you will not be able to join until someone has left the party. **If a password has been designated, enter the party's password. ***Parties with passwords will show a yellow key next to the capacity of the party. *It is possible to leave the party inside a Dungeon, however it is not inside a Shadow Mission or Theatre Mission. Party Rules *There are two different party rules: Finish Rule and EXP-Sharing Rule. **For Finish Rule: ***''Biggest Contributor'': The one who hits the monster the most times receives the finish to it, otherwise it goes to the person who did the most damage. ***''By Turn'': Finishing for party members goes in a 'turn'. ***''Anyone in the Party'': When one member defeats the monster, it will have the 'Finish' over it. Anyone inside the party will then be able to make the finish. **For EXP-Sharing Rule: ***''Equal to Everyone'': The EXP received from a monster is distributed evenly throughout the party. ***''More to Finish'': The member who defeated a monster gains more EXP from it while everyone else gains less. ***''All to Finish'': The member who defeated a monster gains all the EXP from it while everyone else gains none. Squad Details *A Squad'' is a 16 player party intended for a Raid Dungeon. **Separated into 4 "Units," each with a appointed lieutenant. ***The Lieutenants can reassign members within their own unit. ***3rd and 4th squads have all their slots set to "closed" by default. ****To enable the 3rd and 4th units, positions in the first two units must be closed in the first two units. *The Leader is referred to as Captain. *Players can move to the area behind the pub in Emain Macha by clicking the "Move" button in the Squad Info menu. **This only works if there the raid objective has been set. *A Squad can collectively change channel by captain's request. **Members can refuse to change channel. *A Squad can be asked if ready for battle by the squad leader by clicking the "Ready for Battle" button at the top of the Squad Info menu. **Members will be prompted to ask if they are ready, if they don't not respond or respond no, a list of who is not ready is presented to the captain. Creating a Squad Joining a Squad Production Party *A '''Party or a Squad of players can share a bonus to the success and/or completion rate of production skills. **These bonuses stack on Alban Eiler (Monday) production bonuses. **Requires Rank F(?) Production Mastery and Rank F of the production skill being used. **Excluding the player's own character, every party member will add a 1% bonus success rate towards the skill being used. **The bonus rate becomes 5% when a member of the party has a an equal or higher rank of the skill the player is using. **Being on a mount prevents other party members from getting their production bonus, however, as the game assumes the player is non-existent and tries to use the Pet's production bonus, something it does not have. ***Commerce transportation methods are considered mounts, including the backpack and handcart. Category:Game System